Government
About the Government The government was mainly taken over by the Spaxtics after the First Astrian War. Spaxtics run most of the government with Azani working under them. While Ignai/Giants run most of the nations businesses and kept the economy working with minimum amount of Slave labor from the Haleves. The Goverment of Peridale is similar to an Absolute Monarchy. There is a King who has all of the say of his/her people. People he gives small power to known as Nobles. The Nobles take care of small sections of Peridale known as state-providences; which can be anywhere from a highly populated cite or multiple towns to create a huge population. Nobles take care of all small issues like state-providence taxes, makes laws, but their laws are not final unless run by the King. It is the Duty of the Talons of Peridale, to make sure these laws are followed and justice is served. * The King and Nobles are NPC characters which are never seen by normal people, not even the T.O.P. Courts Justice is decided similarly to a normal court system but there is a twist. A Judge precedes over the hearing. A hearing is presented by a speaker, who tells what the sides of each party involved and explains what the situation/issue is and then a trial is commenced. A trial is a series of discussions and debate about the situation. All witness and people involved in the situation debate over what they know/seen or provide evidence they have. Once the Judge believes he/she has heard all sides of the story the people involved then vote for a verdict based off of the discussions. The Talons of Peridale The Talons of Peridale, often referred to as "T.O.P" is an organization of criminal investigators or people that work to stabilize justice. They are the most important/recognized/skilled people of their fields. Making them the best of the best. The T.O.P represents the Courts and their building is where all trials are held. Why should you be a T.O.P? The T.o.P are the safest role to play in the RP. You will be a respect member of society; mainly because people fear making the wrong move around you. It is your job to keep the justice. You must play the part of taking those you see committing crime, or suspected of committing crime into custody for the hands of the law to take care of the suspect. At times you will be undercover and for that fact no one will know you work for the Government and that is the best way to go about working for the force. You want to find the criminals before they find you. Look for all evidence you can find of the case and see if you can get the orders to take care of business. Perks * Money * Fear * Control of legal businesses * Access to Government information * Team Goals * Personal Goals * Armor Main Goal * Destroy the Mafia * Protect the Government * Die serving your country Roles 1st Rank '' (1000 a month) T.O.P.N - Talons of Peridale Noble, is the Leading representative of T.O.P. He is the main organizer to all of the other positions and commands them. Judge - The Judge hears over the Trial and keeps the order in the court. Speaker- The Speaker explains the professional explanation of the the situation to the court. Combat of Arms - After advance training the C.O.A are an elite force of people who handle gun on gun violence. Although Criminal Officers and Sheriffs are trained to handle gun on gun violence it is not normally against more than 1 person. Where C.O.A are able to handle multiple people at once. The C.O.A are also not normally called unless of high risk emergencies. (basically military) ''2nd Rank (650 a month) Sheriff- Sheriffs are the Leaders of Criminal Officer Squads of 5. They are responsible for those under them even when not in missions. Criminal Officers - Responsible for keeping the peace in the community. They are on call at all times and help those in need. Criminal Investigators - These people are responsible for investigating Crime scenes and doing their BEST to find out and collect evidence on who did what crime. Medical Officers - These are medics that may be seen on the field taking care of injured people or at the office examining the bodies of victims. 3rd Rank (400 a month) Lookouts & Guards - The Lookout watches the main base and also patrols a inner city/town after curfew. The Guard is called by the lookout if there is any trouble. The Guard also guards a given post or area with the intention of not letting anyone pass. Spy - Spies disguise themselves to not be a member of the T.O.P and are confident in blending in with society to retrieve the location or information of criminals Executioner - Sometimes in Trials someone may be sentenced to Death. The Executioner takes care of that legally.